wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing a race
Introduction If you're new to the game, you're faced with a lot of choices. The most important of these choices are without a doubt what class you want to be. Then, along with choosing a faction, you must choose a race. One thing you should know before starting this process is that, unlike a class, your face and faction are not set in stone. As on September 2 2009 in the US and September 17 2009 in the EU, players may now choose to change their Faction for a modest fee of $30.00 in the Account Management Page. Also, as of October 27th, 2009 for US and EU, players may now also change races for a modest fee of $25.00 in the Account Management Page. See the Faction Change service and the Race Change service pages for more in-depth information on the two services. What is a race? Well, in World of Warcaft, there are two factions: the Alliance and the Horde. Each faction currently has 5 race options to them. The races for the Alliance are the dwarves, gnomes, humans, night elves, and the draenei. When Cataclysm goes live, the worgen will also be playable for the Alliance. The races for the Horde are the orcs, tauren, trolls, undead, and the blood elves. When Cataclysm goes live, the goblins will also be playable for the Horde. Click on an individual link for in-depth information on each specific race. Choosing a race Each of these races has unique racial traits and certain playable classes available to them. These racial traits and class options help them to accomplish their goals in the world. Racial traits, known as racials can be either passive or active. Characters can only talk, group, and create guilds with players from their own faction. Certain zones and cities in the world are also friendly to one faction while hostile to the other. Additionally, certain quests can only be completed by members of one faction and not the other. Below, you will find some simple information on what race is "best" suited for a specific class. Note that these are generalizations and you should not under any means exclude a class choice from a race just because it is not seen here. Alliance *Dwarf= Paladin, rogue, warrior, death knight *Gnome= Mage, warlock, priest, rogue *Human= Priest, warlock, paladin, rogue *Night elf= Rogue, priest, druid, warrior *Draenei= Paladin, shaman, warrior, mage, priest Horde *Orc= Shaman, warrior, warlock, hunter *Tauren= Shaman, warrior, druid, hunter *Troll= Shaman, hunter, priest, rogue *Forsaken= Rogue, priest, mage, warlock, warrior *Blood elf= Mage, warlock, priest, paladin Racial traits As mentioned above, different races have different racials. Lets pretend here for a moment; lets pretend that racials did not exist. Then, what would be the difference between races? Well, the answer is this: #Different looks #Different starting locations It is recommended that you choose a race based on what looks best to you. However, there are cases where having the right racials can be a big deal sometimes, that is why this section will explain the racials to you. For further details on which race is "best" for what classes, feel free to skip this section. Alliance Dwarf * Stoneform : Activate to remove poison, disease, and bleed effects; +10% Armor; Lasts 8 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Gun Specialization : increases chance to critically hit with Guns by 1%. * Mace Specialization : Increases expertise with maces and two-handed maces by 5. * Frost Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Frost spells by 2%. * Find Treasure : Activate to see treasure chests on mini map - lasts until canceled - no cooldown. Treasure finding also marks many "node-type" quest items on the mini map. Gnome * Escape Artist : Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect. Instant cast. 1 min, 45 sec cooldown as of Patch 2.3 (was 1 min). * Expansive Mind : Increase Intellect by 5%. * Arcane Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Arcane spells by 2%. * Engineering Specialist : 15 point skill bonus to Engineering (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of Engineering). Human *'Every Man for Himself' : Removes all movement impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. This effect shares a cooldown with other similar effects, 2 minute cooldown. *'Perception' : Increases your Stealth detection, passive. * Diplomacy : Reputation gains increased by 10%. * The Human Spirit : Increase spirit by 3%. * Mace Specialization : Increases expertise with maces and two-handed maces by 3. * Sword Specialization : Increases expertise with swords and two-handed swords by 3. Night elf * Shadowmeld : Activate to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for enemies to detect your presence. Lasts until canceled or upon moving. Any threat is restored versus enemies still in combat upon cancellation of this effect, 2 minute cooldown. * Quickness : Reduces the chance that melee and ranged attackers will hit you by 2%. * Wisp Spirit : Transform into a wisp upon death, increasing speed by 75%. * Elusiveness: Reduces the chance enemies have to detect you while Shadowmelded or Stealthed. * Nature Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. Draenei * Gift of the Naaru : Heals the target of X damage over 15sec. The amount healed is increased based on the caster's Spell Power or Attack Power, whichever is higher. 3 minute cooldown. * Heroic Presence : Increases chance to hit with all spells and attacks by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. * Gemcutting : 5 point skill bonus to Jewelcrafting (note, this also raises the cap by 5 at each level of jewelcrafting). * Shadow Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%. Horde Orc * Blood Fury : Activate to increase attack power and spell damage/healing by an amount based on level/class for 15 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Hardiness : Reduces duration of stun effects by 15%. * Command : Damage done by death knight, hunter, shaman and warlock pets increased by 5%. * Axe Specialization : Expertise with Fist Weapons, One- and Two-handed Axes increased by 5. Tauren *'War Stomp' : Activate to stun opponents - Stuns up to 5 enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Endurance : Base health increased by 5%. * Cultivation : 15 point skill bonus to Herbalism (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of herbalism). *'Nature Resistance' : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. Troll * Berserking : Activate to increase attack and casting speed by 20% for 10 seconds. Changed in 3.2 from: (Speed is raised by 10% at full health, increasing as health is lost to a maximum bonus of 30%.) 3 minute cooldown. * Regeneration : Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regen during combat. * Beast Slaying : 5% damage bonus when fighting against Beasts. * Throwing Specialization : Increases chance to critically hit with Throwing Weapon by 1%. * Bow Specialization : Increase Bow critical strike chance by 1%. * Da Voodoo Shuffle : Reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%. Trolls be flippin' out mon! Forsaken * Will of the Forsaken : Removes any Charm, Fear and Sleep effect. 2 minute cooldown. * Cannibalize : When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Only works on Humanoid or Undead corpses within 5 yards. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect. * Underwater Breathing : Underwater breath lasts 233% longer than normal. * Shadow Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%. Blood elf * Arcane Torrent : Activate to silence all enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. In addition, you gain 15 Energy, 15 Runic Power or 6% Mana. 2 min. cooldown. * Arcane Affinity : 10 point skill bonus to Enchanting (note, this also raises the cap by 10 at each level of enchanting). * Magic Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by spells by 2%. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Alliance races Category:Horde races Category:Racial traits